Liberté
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Marco se souvient de ce jour où Ace lui a révélé son plus grand rêve, et ce jour aussi où il a comprit qu'il ne pourrait supporter s'il disparaissait petit one shot pour une histoire gentillette mais triste.


_One shot_

**Marco x Ace**

* * *

><p>« Tu sais Marco, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre à voler. Goûter à la liberté, la vraie liberté... Au fond, être pirate n'est qu'une approche infime de cette liberté qu'on cherche tant. Tu vois, s'approcher si près cieux, les frôler mais sans les atteindre... ni les rejoindre. C'est un peu comme les narguer ! On leur dit : « Désolé, mais je continue à vivre ! ». La liberté, Marco, c'est de pouvoir survoler tous nos problèmes, frôler la mort et toujours réussir à lui échapper ! La liberté, pour moi Marco, c'est de voler au gré de nos humeurs, de nos désirs, nos envies, voir le monde au-dessus de tout, et hurler à qui veut l'entendre, lorsque je serais plus haut que leur rêve : « Je vis ! ».<p>

**~ LIBERTE ~**

Sous la brise de cette journée qui prenait fin, je me rappelais ce jour où tu me dévoilais ton plus grand rêve. Je savais pertinemment que tu ne me l'avais pas dit sans intention derrière. Après tout, voler est un rêve que peu de gens peuvent réaliser. Moi, j'y étais arrivé.

Mais tu vois, Ace, ce jour-là, c'était bien les premiers mots que tu ais prononcé avec tant d'émotion, de joie, d'espoir... Ta voix avait parlé avec ce timbre si profond, tremblant...

Ce jour-là, je t'ai en effet peut-être emmené volé, mais toi tu as volé mon cœur...

_« Dis-moi, ce sont là de bien belles paroles que tu me dis, m'étais-je exprimé avec mon ton toujours calme »._

_Ace se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Mais soudain, il ouvrit des yeux exorbités et devint écarlate._

_« J-je... enfin, c'était pas pour... pour que tu... eux... »._

_Je posais un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il se tut un peu surpris. Je le regardais et je sentis qu'au fond de moi, il était trop tard : si je le perdais, je me détruirais._

_« Tu veux tant que ça voler? »_

_Non ! Je disais juste ça comme ça ! Rigola-t-il. J'avais juste... Je disais ça comme ça ! »._

_Ace me mentait. Cela me parut comme une évidence. À voir son sourire plutôt idiot, ses qui n'osaient pas croiser les miens... Je soupirais. Alors, je me levais et me tournais._

_« Bon, dans ce cas... »._

_Et je commençais à partir. Je sentis le regard d'Ace posé un instant sur moi. Il détourna les yeux._

Tchh_, pensais-je. Je m'arrêtais et me retournais d'un coup. Il était triste, mais il se retourna bien vite, surpris._

_« Ace, je ne suis pas un idiot, clamais-je sèchement._

_- Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit ça !_

_- Tu me prends pour un idiot._

_- Non !_

_- Alors dis-moi, quand tu as dis avoir dit ça « juste comme ça », tu me disais vraiment la vérité ? »._

_Il ne dit rien. Un instant, je vis dans son regard le doute et l'hésitation. Mais je le vis perdre intérieurement._

_« Sois franc ! Lançais-je d'un ton sec »._

_Encore une fois, il resta perdu. Il n'osait me regarder, incertain de ce qu'il voulait... ou du moins, il se le disait._

_Alors, je m'approchais et le prit par les épaules. Je le regardais dans les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans le noir de ses yeux._

_« Ace, dis-le moi._

_- Je veux voler, murmura-t-il._

_- Alors laisse-moi t'aider »._

_Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire plus radieux que le soleil. Cela me réchauffa tant le cœur que je me permis un léger sourire. Ace était mon rayon de soleil. Je me levais alors, Ace me regardant incrédule. Je me reculais de quelques pas et entamais ma transformation. Je me sentis rétrécir et recouvert d'une douce chaleur._

_Je levais les yeux vers Ace qui s'était levé. Il me regardait et je vis dans son regard nager de l'admiration et de l'envie. Je me plaçais alors sur le côté et baissais mes ailes, comme signe d'invitation. Je regardais Ace et remarquais l'appréhension chez lui. Je soupirais intérieurement._

_Je tapais de la patte et me baissais plus. N'hésite pas !_

_Il s'approcha doucement et, hésitant, tendit peu à peu sa main vers moi. Le voyant encore hésiter, je tendis le cou et posais ma tête dans le creux de sa main. Je le sentis se figer. Je me frottais un peu. Il s'approcha alors et osa toucher mon... Comment appelé ça ? Mon plumage enflammé._

_Bref, il me caressa doucement._

_Mes flammes, contrairement aux siennes, ne brûlaient pas le moins du monde. Je l'entendis souffler un très léger : « Woa... » qui me fis sourire. Finalement, je le poussais un peu, l'incitant à monter sur mon dos. Il me regarda et, incrédule, me demanda : « Tu es sûr ? ». Je secouais vivement la tête._

_C'est avec un formidable sourire d'enfant bienheureux qu'il me monta..._

_Je n'avais jamais pris quelqu'un sur mon dos... Je ne pouvais, fidèle à moi même, m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème..._

_Quand Ace se remit de son appréhension, je décidais de me déployer fièrement mes ailes. Et alors, je décollais d'un bon puissant. J'agitais une fois mes ailes pour m'élever encore plus haut, tout en sentant Ace s'agripper à moi avec force. Je m'élevais toujours plus haut._

_Je voulais lui montrer mon monde, les merveilles vu d'en haut._

_Cette nuit-là, il vit mon univers à travers le double ciel étoilée de la nuit..._

« Marco ! ».

Je sortais de mes pensées. Jozu s'approcha et me dit : « Tout va bien ?

- Oui, dis-je avec une voix que je trouvais trop faible, je réfléchissais.

- Ne tarde pas trop. On t'attend sur le navire, mais ne te presse pas ».

Il s'en alla. Je regardais devant moi et vit, fièrement dresser, les tombes de deux personnes qui me manqueront horriblement...

Mon père, celui qui m'a donné la vie, et mon rayon de soleil, celui qui m'a appris à vivre.

« Durant un instant... Je pensais t'avoir encore près de moi... ».

Je sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue.

« Ace... ».

Ma voix se cassa.

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit one shot écrit il y a un an sur papier ^^<p>

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Kisu mina !

_Tsuki._


End file.
